Soulmates: The Ministry Years
by Hogwarts Heroine
Summary: Dramione and friends are back! After Hogwarts, this tale tells the story of their lives immediately after Hogwarts - from the day they leave the school to the day they go back. The second part of the trio, see how they get on in the adult world - enjoy!
1. Welcome Home

Welcome Home – Chapter One

I'm Back Again! And this time we're back for the ministry years, as the title says, and as per usual, all belongs to Ms. Rowling, the almighty one. Because I made you wait a little while before I started this one – I shall give you some smut in the very first chapter! I will probably be uploading one chapter a fortnight to start with at least, but I might do more if the muse captures me, so put me on alerts!

* * *

As they stepped out of the ministry car that had picked them up at Cambridge Train Station, they saw once again their family home. In the height of July, the trees around their house were in full bloom, and the sun was fairly high compared to the previous days weather.

He took her hand and walked her gently to the door, the trunks had been shrunk much earlier, and they unlocked the door and stepped into the hallway. It was as clean as it should be, having charmed it before they left.

With a sudden 'POP' Hermione gasped at the sight of Winky in their hallway.

'Winky? What on Earth are you doing here?'

'Winky has come to serve the noble house of Malfoy.'

'Draco,' she grinned coyly, 'this is a great idea, but I am paying her.'

'Already sorted out, two galleons a month and one day a month off, she refused any more.'

And with that, she practically leapt into his arms and kissed his soft lips, her legs around his waist. He groaned loudly, as he felt himself get hard.

'We should stop before I explode… literally, we need to unpack and I think you and Oscar need to eat something,' he smiled.

They gave their miniature trunks to Winky who went upstairs to put their things away neatly, whilst the couple decided to venture into the kitchen to get some food.

Hermione looked in the oven, and sure enough, inside was a curry bubbling over some rice – by the looks of it, Tikka Masala, and laid out on plates was a Nan bread and some poppadoms.

She carefully lifted out the dish, and served it on all three plates, one for Winky. It was nice to be back home with her fiancée, it seemed like they were more a couple than ever.

They sat down at the dining table to eat, marveling at how clean the house was when they hadn't been here in months.

'Do we need to hire a nanny when the baby gets here? Its just with work, and if I'm honest Draco, I don't think I'm going to be a great mum, I have no idea what I'm doing,' she admitted sadly.

He stared into her sad honey eyes and realized just how scared she was of having this baby.

'Winky can help with the baby, but even if we didn't have her – you would be the best mum in the world – your caring, funny, smart and quick. Oscar will love you forever, as will I.'

She smiled at him coyly.

'You know, I've been pregnant for a while now, and I'm beginning to feel certain… urges.'

Her eyebrows shot up as Draco whooped loudly.

'What was that about?'

He sat down and grinned at her from across the table.

'I know what kind of urges you've been having – sexual ones, and I know what that means for me!'

She knew she should be slightly shocked at his excitement, but nothing about Draco seemed to put her out anymore. Instead, she winked at him.

'Mmmm, yeah, and I believe there are many places we haven't yet tried.'

After that, they pretty much wolfed down their lunch and as soon as they were done, Draco grabbed her hand and took her upstairs.

He gently pushed her down onto the bed, and kissed her slowly, pushing his erection into her stomach as his hands roamed her body. He ripped open her blouse and unclasped her bra, throwing both with wild abandon into some distant corner of the room – but that didn't matter, all that mattered was his hot touch as he slowly licked one of her breasts whilst massaging the other, then he took her hard nipple into his mouth, gently nibbling it, making her shout with ecstasy.

She melted into him, as he licked down her pregnant stomach, and rapidly tugged down her under things along with her trousers, he was so desperate to taste her. It truly was the best part of pregnancy.

She writhed under him as he tortured her, kissing her inner thighs, and licking just above her sensitive clit, before suddenly probing his tongue into her and spelling things into her, she was clinging onto the sheets and yelling.

He made it more intense as he sucked hard on her swollen clit, making her shiver and scream his name as she came.

She was gently moving on the bed as he stripped and growled at her to get onto her hands and knees. She obliged and mewed as he pushed into her tightness slowly, and proceeded to make love to her, showing her just how much he adored her.

It seemed like no time at all when they were both cumming so hard, harder than ever before. They fell down exhausted, and slept until the sun woke them up the next day.


	2. First Class

First Class - Chapter Two

All belongs to JK, you know the drill =) Long chapter me thinks.

_ _ _ _

A few days had gone past since they had arrived in Cambridge, and they were settling in well. The baby bump was growing well, and Hermione now had a fairly large curve over her stomach. She had at one point worried about getting too fat, but Draco had soon dismissed any ideas she had once had about him not liking her.

She was expecting a boy and they had already named him Oscar Remus Malfoy, and today was the date of their first prenatal class, they had opted to go for them in the Muggle world, because getting around in the Wizarding World was harder than ever, they had become instant celebrities, the richest and the most talked about couple in their world.

Today was also the day that they would organize their new jobs, starting on Monday, just three days away. The minister would meet them after their class in Cambridge, to discuss hiring and firings of people, and how they wanted their offices to be laid out, and where.

Hermione had found it funny at first, but was beginning to get stressed with the amount of letters she got wanting interviews. Strangely enough, neither were getting any hate mail, they were highly popular.

They held hands as they heard the taxi beep outside; he put his hands around her waist and led her to the car. Hermione looked a bit pale, nervous for the first class, worried about what she would find out.

Of course, her pregnancy would go differently as wizarding babies progressed in a different way, but this would give her the general idea. She hoped that she would be good at it, whilst Malfoy hoped that people would respect a father going, in the wizarding world, the mother never had the father there, not even at the birth usually, but Draco wished to be different, he would be there for her every step of the way.

The driver didn't bother with small talk, just asking where they were going, then asking Hermione how far she was along. Stupid driver. It was about 20 minutes before they arrived, thanks to the traffic, and mothers and fathers talking to each other surrounded them.

Then suddenly, movement begun, people were filing into the classroom and taking a seat on the beanbags positioned in a large circle. In the middle was a collection of large boxes.

They were settling down when a woman of a larger stature walked in, wearing a pair of faded dungarees that did quite the opposite of flattering her. She sat down and frowned at them all, Hermione wondered what was wrong.

'New couple over there, enjoy the lesson.'

That was it, no learning of names, no nothing. This woman had to be the least enthusiastic person in the universe. They were going to go through the breathing exercises today, and watch a video on labour.

She pushed the video into the player and turned the lights off, and as she set it up, Draco hugged his fiancée closer to him, putting his arms around her sexy belly, wondering if anyone else could see them and if the video would be interesting enough to stop him from 'calming her down.'

The picture appeared, and it was a model like muggle female with a very small bump having obviously tiny fake contractions.

'Ooh, oomph, Ooh, Oh my god, I think I'm going into Labour,' she smiled.

Draco pushed his head closer to Hermione and whispered in her ear.

'I think I've seen a video like this before, without the going into Labour part obviously,' he smirked.

They settled down and were relieved to see the person in 'labour' calmly walking around a nice room, with beanbags, drinks and snacks machine, no monitors or scary charts or things in sight.

Then the woman walked to the bed, and laid herself down, seconds later a handsome looking doctor walked in and touches her head.

'Can you take your clothes off for me please?' He grinned.

'Of course doctor,' she smiled sexily.

Draco's arms tensed around Hermione. There was no way she was getting a male doctor. He was going to find the most ugly, fat, disgusting woman around.

Soon enough, the woman was lying on the bed, completely naked, and the 'baby' had been proved to be a piece of plastic tied around her waist. That had to be the fakest thing in the world. The handsome doctor then checked her temperature, whilst staring at the woman's small breasts. He then slowly inserted a finger into her, and proclaimed that her baby was coming. The woman looked like she was enjoying it a little too much.

'Jesus Christ, no one is doing that to you except for me,' Draco whispered, smiling as Hermione mewed softly at the start.

They looked back to the screen.

'Push!'

'Ohh,' the woman moaned, 'its hard work – ohh!'

It just sounded perverted, Draco was starting to wonder just how different Muggle and Wizard pregnancies were.

Then about three minutes later, an already dressed baby born doll was in the doctors arms, and he she was pretending to feed the doll by her breast. The leader stood and switched the video off.

'See, childbirth is good! Look how easy that is!'

The group looked at their feet, all of them realizing that was a poor interpretation.

'So we will get a room like that in the hospital?' One soon to be mother asked.

'Of course not, that was only a set! You won't have a resting area or drinks available, you will feel safer though, because you will get loads of monitors to keep an eye on you in case you become too weak.'

People were evidently shocked at how ridiculous this woman was, what on earth was the point of showing the video if the truth was so different?

'Anyway, in the boxes in front of you are some boxes. Each family has a box, and in there are baby clothes, and some booklets on breast-feeding. I am presuming that no one is negligent enough not to breast feed?'

Hermione breathed heavily and decided she had been here long enough.

'We're going to bottle field actually,' she smiled clearly.

The woman turned, horrified.

'Bad Mother, see everyone? This is the typical example, a teenager, pregnant and going to abuse her child.'

Draco felt the anger take over.

'How dare you speak to Mia like that! You have no right, everyone knows that video was a load of rubbish and now you are trying to tell us that if you don't do what you think you are automatically a bad parent and abusive? What a waste of time this was.'

With that, both of them walked out of the group, followed by a couple more brave parents, finally standing up for themselves. They both vowed quietly never to go to another muggle class again.

A ministry car pulled round the corner, and they climbed in, smiling at the driver. The minister was sat in the back, it had been decided it would save the famous young couple getting caught by the papers in the ministry, if they had their meeting in a car.

'Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy, a pleasure to meet you again.'

After the war, everyone expected Harry to take the job of Minister for Magic, he had reluctantly agreed to do so, but not immediately, he would take after school finished, and with three months of rest before he began – September, allowing him to relax for a while.

Well, at least that meant they wouldn't be stuck with the most boring man on the planet for too long – Leonard Ramsey had taken over, and was being very cautious as not to upset anyone.

'Mr. Malfoy, you are going to get your Potions masters, and we have also chosen to offer you the job as head of the Department of Potions Etc., or as we call it DOPE.'

Hermione let out a small giggle.

'Are you all right Miss Granger? Is it the baby?'

'Oh, I'm just fine Minister,' she smiled, whilst Draco glared at the minister for making such a stupid abbreviation.

'Good, now your Potions masters will take one year, as your NEWT grade was full marks we have placed you on a tailored accelerated program. Anyway, Miss Granger, your job is a little more complicated. As you are pregnant and cannot apparate, we have managed to come up with a plausible and comfortable way of getting you to work – which you can both use as its more practical, is a floo connection right into the ministry, we banned them because of the battle of the ministry, but we have realized that you are hardly likely to start another war.'

This was obviously meant as a joke, but neither laughed. The minister, unfazed, carried on.

'You, Miss Granger, are going to be the head of a brand new department – the DCMOSDC, we don't usually use that abbreviation, its not as funny or as, well, short. It s the Department of Care for Muggleborns and Other Supposedly Diminutive Creatures.'

Hermione grimaced.

'Head of PR is Ms. Pansy Parkinson, and under her we have recruited Gregg, Dawson and Fairs. Head of Muggle Borns is Ms. Cares, and her workers are Bones, Grant and James. And of other creatures, we have Miss Lovegood, or soon to be Mrs. Potter, with Ogden, Peters and Bane. The premises are all brand new and read, with separate office for you and a reception area. Does that sound suitable?'

'Yes, thank you Minister.'

'If there is anything you need, just let me know,' he grinned, placing his hand on Hermione's knee, ignoring the look from Draco, 'Work begins on Monday, see you then!'

They had just pulled up outside their house, and both climbed out, relieved to be away from the Minister. Draco wrapped one arm protectively around her, showing the Minister who she was in love with.

'Well, we have the rest of today, and the weekend to get ready for work. On the other hand, we could spend that time having fun?'

Hermione laughed, and took his hand, effectively pulling him up the stairs.

Hours later, as Draco kissed his gently sleeping wife, he wondered if her office could be locked – after all, she was pregnant and had needs. He would have to check, he grinned.


	3. Ministry of Mayhem

Ministry of Mayhem – Chapter Three

Hey guys, I am so sorry about the long wait for updating, but I'm currently working on something that has been accepted for publication, and it just needs a little fine tuning before being sent off to the printing press, and in response to a few people wondering if we can hear more of the Ministry of Fashion – we sure are! Where else would Hermione get her wedding dress =P Oh yeah, almost forgot, all belongs to Ms. Rowling =D

Hermione and Draco woke up to Monday morning's bright sunshine streaming through the window into their bedroom. They were curled up together and Draco felt his cock twitch as she moved against him, stretching.

'Mmmm, we don't have time,' she whispered into his chest.

'I know, tomorrow we have to get up earlier,' he moaned back.

Hermione grinned and stood up, allowing Draco a good view of her pregnant and beautiful body, as she walked into the bathroom. Fifteen minutes later she came out, dressed in a smart set of black robes and hat, with her hair looking straight and sleek, and nudged Draco towards the bathroom.

By the time they had breakfasted and were both definitely ready, the fire had glowed green, the signal for the opening of the fire. They stepped through and yelled their destination and seconds later stepped out, no worse for wear in the atrium of the Ministry.

It hadn't changed much since Ron's trials, except for the obviously new level when you got in the lift. The potions were on the floor below Hermione's, so Draco kissed her soundly on the lips before exiting, ignoring the looks from other personnel as she moaned slightly.

He walked into his department and realized he was the first to arrive, so he walked through and sat at his desk, wondering what he was supposed to do. He slowly realized that although he was the boss, he was going to need a lot of help.

Meanwhile, Hermione was sitting in her office, having been met by the minister who was now kindly going through exactly what her job entailed, and telling her that she and Draco would both have to attend a meeting later with the other important figureheads for a meet and greet.

She slowly became accustomed to checking things with her department, and the time was flying by. She had even had time to talk to Pansy about the baby, Blaise, Draco and how everything was going.

'Anyway, we must meet up sometime for dinner, but now, I have what I'm sure will be an incredibly boring meeting with lots of boring people, and the only good thing is that I get to be with Draco,' she smiled.

'I am not jealous of that meeting, that is for sure. I'll owl you about dinner some time, yeah.'

So with that, she quickly rushed off, holding her bag and some water, to meet Draco, on seeing her, he kissed her gently on the cheek and took her arm as they walked towards the conference room.

Draco was already fitting in with his 'minions', as he called them inside of his head. They were a little scared of him, but that worked to his obscene advantage as it meant their work was of good quality and done quickly.

As they pushed the door open, they were relieved to find they were there only just after the minister, and they took their seats, awaiting the arrival of the other department heads.

After a few moments of tedious small talk, the rest arrived and all shook hands and kissed Hermione on her cheek, asking questions about her baby. The Minister cleared his throat and the meeting commenced.

'I would like to start this week's meeting by welcoming Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy to our Ministry. I should hope you will make them feel welcome, and ensure Ms. Granger is helped with lifting or anything remotely stressful as she is pregnant – and we know how they like to moan about that!'

The minister grinned, but everyone else just looked at him like he was slightly mentally challenged. Hermione had the expression of wanting to punch him in the face.

'Also, Mr. Malfoy, we are going to be checking through everything you do and if we do see any evidence that you are infiltrating the government for your father, you will be carted off to Azkaban where many people think you belong.'

And he had the pair. So far, at least two people wanted to punch him in the face, and he hadn't even realized. And the worst bit was, that throughout the meeting, he continued sending Hermione flirtatious looks. Harry was going to hear about this.


	4. Phone Fun

Phone Fun – Chapter Four

This again all belongs to Ms. Rowling, however I do wish to state that a couple of characters in this story will be purely of my own invention, but they will only have a few lines to say, and no major part in the tale. Thanks for reading, and please feel free to review, I can answer any questions you may have =) This is a very short chapter, but I am updating a bit more this week hopefully =D

As soon as the meeting was over, Draco took Hermione's hand and allowed her to lead him to her private office, where there was a muggle phone, much quicker since Harry and Ginny were both living in Muggle London whilst she opened her new shop in a week's time.

She dialed his number and handed over to Draco, but whilst doing so had a bit of a kinky idea. Silently locking her office, she sunk to her knees and grinned as her fiancées eyes widened. She wouldn't? Would she?

Yes. She would. And he found this out as her small hand unbuttoned and unzipped his trousers and allowed them to fall to the floor, then hooked her fingers into his underwear, allowing his already hard, large cock to reveal itself.

'Hi Harry, It's Draco. We've had ah, ah, bit of a problem today.'

He closed his eyes and stifled a moan as her fingers trailed down him, tickling sensations putting him so close to paradise already.

'Yes, we were wondering what the earliest date would be for you to take over as Minister for Magic? Its just this one is absolutely, use, use, useless.'

Hermione's tongue was upon him now, down his shaft, kissing his balls.

'Hermione isn't hurt no. For f…from it in fact, but we've worked here a day and we're already sick of him. He flirts with her Harry.'

As she took him into her mouth he could hardly stifle his groan, and Harry, furious from the news, asked if he was hurt.

'No, no, I, I, I'm good.'

'Really good,' Hermione whispered, as she returned to him and hummed round his expansive cock.

'So theoretically you could start any time?'

Hermione's lips made a popping sound as they released his cock, then started again, her hands on his balls – fondling him, she felt her soak with desire, her eyes heated, his face flushed. As soon as that conversation finished, she immediately tasted his cum shooting into her mouth. His shouts were loud, and just listening was soaking her.

He slammed the phone down as he recovered and sat down on her comfy office chair. He scooped her up and sat her on his knee, straddling him.

'You are a complete and utter minx,' he grinned.

'Yes, many have told me,' she teased back, 'what did Harry say?'

'He will contact the Ministry and make it clear that he is taking over from as soon as possible, it was the flirting that pushed him over the edge. And we are both invited to the opening of Ginny's shop next week.'

'That's good, but what pushed you over the edge so quickly?'

'You. Your eyes, they gleamed with naughtiness, it suits you.'

And with that, he pushed her robes and knickers aside and pushed into her tightness. She was perfect, from her gentle curves to her pink lips, and she was all his.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Silence swept the Ministry of Magic as the figure of Harry Potter cracked into the Atrium. No one could do that, the magic there had been set by Dumbledore and Voldermort years ago, but then again – this was Harry Potter.

Jaw clenched in anger, people faced the floor, attempting not to rile their future boss. They just didn't realize how soon he would become that figure. No one did. So even the current Minister of Magic was amazed by his door swinging open so harshly, and an angry voice ordering him to sit down. He obliged immediately.

'Would you care to explain why I got a call from two of my friends complaining about your attitude towards them,' he stormed, sparks seemingly emanating from him.

'I don't know, I, I don't understand what, who?'

'Ms. Hermione Granger has a fiancée, and I heard you flirted with her. She is my closest friend in the world, and her fiancée is second. You do not mess with them under any circumstances or I will personally ensure that you are tried for being a Death Eater spy.'

The Minister looked nonplussed.

'You may be the _savior_ of the wizarding world but you have no power in my office. Get out.'

Anger that had been bottled up inside of Harry Potter escaped, and the result was obvious.

'You are relieved from your duties as Minister for Magic, and I am taking over with immediate effect.'

The Minister stood, and stalked out of his office, as bravely as he could. He now realized why Voldermort had been so scared of Harry Potter, he was truly a fearsome character, and so he was not surprised when two aurors came to his house and arrested him in the dead of night for sexual harassment and racial prejudice. And the worst bit of all? He knew that he deserved Harry's anger, and that he would spend the rest of his days disgraced amongst former friends.


	5. Minstry of Fashion

Chapter Five – Ministry of Fashion

As per usual, nothing aside from a few characters that I've invented belong to me – all is Ms. Rowlings =D A few of you wanted to know more about Ginny's shop so here goes! I am so sorry for the wait, we've been moving and you know how it is. Everything gets lost. Everything gets blamed on the removal company. Everything is found again.

Rumours flew fast, and Hermione and Draco, as it often goes, were the last to know about it. They knew he'd promised to do something about it, but that quickly. Over the next few days, he had already replaced a lot of stupid Fudge legislation and war policy that hadn't been removed by his predecessor.

Everyone was in love with the new minister, he was fair, just and listened to everyone's opinion, he hadn't flown into a rage for days, and seemed to be under control.

Hermione's bump was growing, and the soon to be parents couldn't believe they still had over six months of this to go. At least Hermione was over the morning sickness though, but she felt slightly upset about the weight she was gaining, so Draco had to undertake the job of ensuring she ate properly at every meal, for both her sake and the sake of the baby.

The Ministry of Fashion was due to open in two days and anyone who was anyone had been invited for the opening day. Hermione was interested as Ginny had told her about some designs that she knew Draco would love.

So on the day, they donned their clothes and headed off to the shop, welcomed by the sight of Ginny chatting away to her brother as he helped her set up. Molly may have originally disowned Ginny but now it seemed as thought the rest had disowned Molly, leaving her well alone.

Harry was already there clutching a smiley Luna, dressed in light pink robes and butterbeer cork earrings to go with the necklace. Hermione was wearing some neat grey muggle maternity trousers and a white blouse with attached red pull. Draco was sexy in black, his suit perfectly accentuating his lean, yet muscular body. He held presence, and everyone respected that.

Everyone looked amazing for the opening, and they mingled as more and more guests arrived. People doing their daily shopping in Diagon Alley stopped to gawp at the gaggle of famous witches and wizards. And as the golden freedom clock, upon Gringotts struck eleven, Ginny opened the doors.

The shop was well done, changing rooms to either side, make up area, hairdressing, discreet; but that wasn't why they were here. The clothes were beautiful; effort had clearly gone into every single item. They weren't expensive at all, and this was part of Ginny's ideology. She knew what it was to be poor, and she wasn't afraid to make less of a profit to ensure that everyone could wear her designs.

The press was standing outside, and Rita motioned for the five to come over for some photos. Ginny was pleased that her friends had turned up for the opening, she loved them to bits, and if she had her business head on, she would realize that if this photo with three of the most recognized witches and wizards in the world would definitely help her sales.

When the photos and quotes were over, Draco took Hermione's hand and led her inside. There weren't any maternity clothes, but that was a muggle thing, Wizards just put sizing charms on clothes, making it much more comfortable.

Draco and Hermione continued to browse through the racks, both picking up some items. Hermione was going to try them on, when she saw Pansy and Blaise arrive, she grinned and waved them over.

'Hey guys!'

'Hi Mia, we were wondering, are you both free tonight? We could book up at the Florentine?'

Hermione looked up at Draco who nodded back at Blaise, 'Yeah, that'll be good – about seven?'

With that agreed, Draco and Hermione queued to find use of a changing room to share, as there was no way Draco was going to leave her in this mob of people, all wanting to know her life story. One man was paticuarly insistent.

'Granger, Miss Granger! Hermione! Please, I want to get to know you.'

He was well known to the war heroes, he seemed to have some sort of worship thing going on, he sent Harry luck potion before each Quidditch game, and he sent Hermione cards at work. His name was Felix, and he was a squib, who was lost without his camera and his autograph book – he knew the two-war hero's would be the cherry on top. He would do anything for a signature.

He grabbed her arm as she went into the changing room with Draco, but was met with a firm shove from Harry, his eyes thunder.

'Never touch her.'

Felix put his hands up in apology and waited patiently until Harry had moved back to Luna, who was grinning some way away with her recent find of a gnome broach. But as he was left unattended, he swept open the curtain to their changing room and revealed a half dressed Hermione and a very angry Draco. Draco immediately put himself between his fiancée and the press vultures, to prevent sordid front pages, but even they were turning their heads in anger at the underhanded tactic, no wizarding press would stoop so low. He waited until Hermione had covered herself up, then turned on Felix.

'Outside. Now,' he growled.

Felix froze to the spot, but Draco roughly pushed him out of the shop, to avoid a further scene and so he wouldn't ruin Ginny's first day at her new shop. He knew that panic and fear would be sweeping through the small wizard, so was not surprised when he saw a wet patch on Felix' robes. He pushed him against the wall and spoke in a clear but low voice.

'You will not contact or go near any of us ever again. If you see us somewhere you will leave. If you ever go near her again, I will not hesitate to kill you.'

And he took out his wand, at which point the wizard stared at it with wide eyes, shaking uncontrollably. A second later, Felix had no idea what he had done, but heard the angry tones of Draco Malfoy ringing in his ears. He wouldn't go near her again.

Draco, Hermione's pride restored, hurried back to the store.


	6. Florentine's

Chapter Six – Florentines

Just a little chapter this time, kinda of trying to make up for the time I haven't posted by doing a few chapters in one go! I was reading it back to myself and I realized that there doesn't seem to be enough M rated material. Tell me if you like it =) So I wrote some more. I just can't help myself =S Oh, and it all belongs to the amazing JK Rowling, I just change the rating a bit… okay, a lot.

Hermione and Draco strolled leisurely down the street towards the restaurant, arm in arm.

'You know, in just four months you are going to be my wife? I've never wanted anything more, and then a fortnight after that I'll have a son with the woman I love – it's unbelievable, and I want you to know this; I love you unconditionally, no matter what happens or what we do – I will always stand next to you and love you and want you.'

He had worked himself into such a state that Hermione had tears in her eyes at such a beautiful and love filled statement; she hugged him tight as he kissed her forehead. He was finding it so easy to express himself with her, she was perfect.

He had wanted her perfection and now he had it – she was his soulmate, there was no doubt about it. He blushed at the thought of how sissy like those words must have sounded, but as he gazed deep into her eyes, he felt any embarrassment flood away, replaced by oceans of desire for his fiancée, words alone could not express how he felt for this woman. Sheer adoration. He slowly kissed the skin behind her ear and then whispered lovingly to her.

'I'm going to make love to you tonight,' he said simply.

She kissed him softly on the lips, her eyes sparkling at the thought. She couldn't wait. She knew she was going to be desperate to get home, so was pleased to see Blaise and Pansy already sitting together at a table for four. Draco's hands rested gently on her body as they maneuvered their way to the table.

'We'll have a bottle of water each please,' ordered Draco, after allowing Blaise and Pansy to order a bottle of chilled Chablis.

Whilst they waited for the food to arrive, they chatted randomly about work, and then of course to the upcoming wedding and birth of their son.

'Are you nervous?'

'Yeah, we went to a prenatal class but it was awful, but I think we'll be fine without it, after all, we are going to St. Mungo's for the birth and afterwards we'll have Winky to help us.'

'Oh, you'll be fine with a house elf, especially Winky.'

When Hermione looked confused, Draco explained that house elves are always used as nannies, and are incredibly skilled at childcare, Winky had looked after him as a baby, and kept an eye on him afterwards. She was feeling a lot happier about this baby now she knew that, it occurred to her that although she had spent eight years in the wizarding world – there was a lot she still didn't know, it struck her as quite strange that things could be so secret to her but so common to others, perhaps it was time to discover some of those things.

She vaguely wondered if there were any other wizarding centres, like Diagon Alley, in England? She knew of Cambridge and of Edinburgh, but where else might be left to explore?

There was just so much to learn by being friends with purebloods, who all seemed to know where and what everything was, having been brought up so close to it all, in a way she felt jealous, but she knew that she could survive in either world where as she knew they would struggle in the Muggle world. Strange really, magic opens up so many opportunities and yet they weren't putting it to good enough use.

The food was delicious; she had ordered a starter of Lentil Soup. It was the perfect colour, reminding her of late summer days, and it tasted flawless; there was a fresh, warm roll to eat with it, still soft from the oven. For her main course, she had ordered the chicken; it was still so tender and easy to eat, on a bed of creamy sauce served with deliciously salty new potatoes and crunchy vegetables. And for dessert? Well, there was a triple chocolate fudge cake that everybody ordered, so it would be rude not to wouldn't it? She didn't regret her choice for a moment, it was tasty and sweet and oh, so chocolatey.

They sat together afterwards with their drinks, Pansy talking to Hermione's bump. Everyone seemed shocked at how big the baby was, Hermione was only five months pregnant and already she looked like she was full term, the only tell tale sign being the height of the bump. Draco gently kissed her forehead, knowing her fear of looking fat, and whispered that she looked phenomenal.

Hermione didn't look fat at all, she was clearly pregnant, but Draco knew she was used to her gorgeous curves and toned stomach, so it must be weird to suddenly see it go. She looked so sexy when she was pregnant, even more so than usually, and he was seriously considering taking her there and then, but had the brains to realize she probably wouldn't be too pleased, so instead, they quickly made their excuses and caught a taxi home, five minutes later, they were back to their abode.

Blaise looked at Pansy as they left.

'They were flirting with each other all night, Draco had his hand on her thigh for a while, I guess we can all guess what they'll be doing tonight.'

Pansy grinned and they went to party the night away. Meanwhile, the horny couple was very busy indeed.

They collapsed onto the bed, kissing softly and passionately, when his hands reached around her, unzipping her dress and unclasping her bra, he disliked barriers when it came to his little witch.

Draco lowered his face so that he could press his lips to hers, and she returned the kiss, deepening it by allowing his tongue to explore her hot little mouth. As the embrace progressed, a small sigh escaped her, answered by his deeper moan.

Draco lightly moaned her name and gently rolled on top of her. His big hands made their way down her body, to her thigh, his feather light touches were teasing her so much she was fighting a battle to take over, she stopped herself, this was just too good. Meanwhile, his lips never stopped coaxing remarkable amounts of contentment from hers.

Her breasts were enticing and sweet; his tongue ached to taste them. He began to use his slender fingers and hot tongue to worship her, he slowly laid a trail of tiny kissed on the underside of her breast, and slowly trailed up towards her collarbone again, swiping her pink hard nipples with his tongue. She moaned his name, her body ached from the arousal she had hidden all evening, she needed him, and her body shuddered as she felt his lips go south, in search of her clit, and when he found it – she knew.

His fingers were at her sodden sex, flitting over it, gathering in the wet pleasure it found there, rubbing so close to the perfect spot. She concentrated on her breathing, trying not to delay him any longer.

Suddenly, he bent and sucked hard on it, and as he did so, she felt the waves of pleasure roll over her, but stopped him, she wanted to orgasm only when they were both together, so instead, she used surprise to roll him over on his back, slowly unbuttoning his shirt to reveal his physique – within minutes the shirt was soon discarded, his trousers were already long forgotten and the boxers had been flung into some random corner of the bedroom.

She kissed a leisurely shadow down his toned muscles, her fingers gliding evenly behind her lips. She heard his sharp inhale when her tongue slid down the length of his stiff member. Smirking a little, she blew lightly on the same path and saw his abs tense up. He hissed when she took him fully into her mouth, she was going to be the end of him – he knew it. He moaned her name, shifting his hips a little. As she slowed he groaned in satisfaction, smoothly grabbing a bit of her hair in frustration at her sexy teasing. Slowly, she sucked, licked and tugged at him, the taste of his pre-cum fuelling her need even more.

She looked up into his eyes, swirling her tongue around the tip, gasping at the feeling of Draco shuddering with his considerable cock in her taut mouth. She grazed her teeth a little down the shaft, moaning as she did so – which in turn made him moan her name rather loudly. But then he was telling her to stop; he needed to be inside of her.

Again changing position, he lay down and allowed her to gently rock on him whilst he positioned his almost bursting cock behind her, waiting for the ideal moment to claim her. Finally he slid into her, as his lips met hers once more. He pulled out agonizingly slowly, his eyes burning into hers before he pushed fiercely back into her and moaned her name loudly as she began squeezing her muscles as hard as she could on his cock as he withdrew, this was so good.

Their lips battled for domination, yet as gently as his controlled thrusts, they were both so close. As they kissed, she felt him looking at her and opened her eyes, his grey eyes were pools of desire and she whimpered as her orgasm began to hit and finally let go completely with a loud cry, her mind going blissfully blank aside from the look in his eyes as the waves of pleasure ripped through her body. He continued making love to her until he spurted his seed deep inside of her.

'I love you Hermione,' he panted.

'I love you too,' she replied with a chaste kiss on his lips.

He withdrew and breathed heavily as she rolled off, both recovering from one of the best nights of their lives. That was making love, and it had never felt so good. The hours of chaste kisses and discreet touches had made it all the better. And he kissed her forehead softly as they both entered their deep slumbers.


	7. The Shining Path of Soggy

Chapter Seven – The Shining Path of Soggy

This chapter is very important, although it might seem a little different to the other chapters, I hope you enjoy it. This e-novel should be shorter than the last one, giving me a bigger chance of creating more short stories for Harry Potter and other genres, and also more time to concentrate on my career, but I am aiming for around 40-50 chapters, for those of you who asked. Thank you all so much for your reviews – and naturally, it all belongs to the Baroness of Magic, JK Rowling herself. Enjoy…

Hogwarts returned to them in their dreams, images of the majestic castle in misty days, Hogsmede Village with its snow and carol singing elves, and the people milling around them. They longed to return, they had known they would want to go back, but they had not even imagined it would come so soon. And although they loved their jobs at the ministry, Draco knew that Hermione often tired of the office bitching and the environment they worked in. People gawked at her, something she had hated since a young age. She liked blending in, choosing when to shine out.

Draco missed Hogwarts because it was his home, pure and simple. People always return to where they truly feel happy – and he was wistfully staring into the future, desiring everything to form a path up to his former school.

Days turned into weeks and they too flew by so quickly now they were working, and everyday had a new adventure. Hermione had never come into contact with so many magical creatures in her life; there had been a rush since the office opened. She had always had a feeling that these creatures felt devalued and she had been proved correct, she had just finished comforting a howling elf who they had freed from her abusive owners, so she called Draco down who seemed to have a way with them, plus he had more tissues, and she had ran out.

There was a soft knock at her office door, and a bemused Draco entered the room, and winked at Hermione before bending down to the elf's level.

'Hello,' he murmured gently.

The little creature smiled at him softly, before Hermione introduced her as Soggy.

'I know how elves like to work, and how much you enjoy it.'

He waited until she nodded, and continued.

'I know a beautiful place which treats its elves very well, with holidays and pay. And with lots of other elves who all love working there.'

There was no more wincing or howling or screaming at the mere mention of holidays and pay, it had become a right of sorts amongst elves. And the Ministry was now picking up those whose owners disliked the idea of actually having to give rather than constant take with a creature clearly so '_insignificant'_.

Soggy looked up hopefully, thoughts and questions rushed through her head. Could such a place really exist? She had heard of institutions that treat their elves very well, but she thought it was merely exaggeration.

'I am assuming you know of Hogwarts?'

Ten minutes later, they were on their way, in the Knight Bus, Hermione glaring at Draco as he attempted to get her a blanket in a mild October, but as they got further north, Soggy and Draco swapped seats so she could sit next to the window, eager to take in sights she had never imagined. Who knew that the world was so big? Her world had been her masters' house; her life had been serving him. But for no longer, she was a free elf, and damn proud of it.

Draco held Hermione's hand, caressing it and comforting her quietly as she began to look more and more sick. He cuddled her close, arms around her pregnant stomach, feeling their son kick and turn in pure hatred of this damned bus.

'We should go home after this, it'll be close enough to five anyway, and Harry won't mind.'

She nodded in agreement, torn in half of wanting to visit Hogwarts, see her mother and feel at home and happy and off this bloody bus. And wanting to be curled up in bed, with Draco next to her and off this bloody bus.

The bus shuddered to a halt, and Draco gently woke her from her peaceful slumber, she wiped her eyes with her small fists and smiled when she saw Hogsmede Village, then followed Soggy quickly out of the bus, keen to be back at Hogwarts.

Draco laughed at her eagerness to be back, and held her close as they looked up at the castle. They only breathed again when they heard a light tapping noise, of hooves on ground. They turned and saw a beast, a beast of Hogwarts that were usually so invisible. But now, so horribly, there. And inside the carriage that followed it, sat Professor McGonogall, headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

She smiled at them and invited both of them and Soggy to join her, saving a very obviously pregnant Hermione the long slog up to the castle.

'You look amazing,' she gushed at Hermione.

'Thank you, professor, how is Hogwarts?'

'Please, call me Minerva. And Hogwarts is Hogwarts, we have a few teachers retiring next year, so we're on the lookout,' she hinted strongly.

'Yes Professor, perhaps we could have a discussion about Hogwarts after we advertise a very capable little elf, called Soggy,' she grinned, Soggy looking up eagerly at the sound of her name.

'I am glad I told you about the placements we have for elves. We've been running low on help for years, and we'll always need good workers.'

The headmistress smiled at the timid, excitable elf. She was practically bouncing around Britain, eyes filled with hope.

'Well, I think we can give you a job here, and I think that a galleon a month is good as a starting pay with two days off?'

It was best to build up to good wages and holidays, because whilst elves knew they had rights, they were always scared to have a massive chunk in one go, and it was always a beautiful sight to see a person get so happy about something so small, so significant for them. Rapid nodding met the proposal.

And with a loud crack of green light, Soggy disappeared into the bowls of the castle, just as they reached the foot of the castle, and entered the warm and comfortable building through a large, cast iron door. Hermione felt a familiar thrill when she entered the bastion, eager to go back to the common room or visit the library. Draco couldn't help but grin, his cheeks lifting his jaw into a smile, as he smelt that Hogwart's smell and felt the buzzing atmosphere.

When they reached the stone gargoyle, Professor McGonogall muttered a password awfully similar to 'Albus.' And asked them to take a seat in her office, after everyone was seated comfortably, served pumpkin juice and a sherbet lemon, she began.

'I heard you are both doing extremely well in your jobs at the ministry. I am glad to hear that you shine even out of our hallowed halls. As I told you on the thestral journey, three teachers are retiring at the end of this year – Professor Binns has finally decided to leave, and Horace has decided to take up a laboratory position in the castle, rather than as a teacher. The last blown up cauldron tipped him over the edge, he prefers solitary luxury and was only meant as a years contract anyway. I am also getting very tired out doing the two jobs; I fear that headmistress is very time consuming. So I have a dilemma, I have three teaching placements opening up. I need qualified, good teachers with unrivalled intellect. And I can only think of two people at the moment.'

Draco and Hermione smiled, gazing at each other, both knowing that this was the right thing to do.

'We would love to teach here, starting in September. I have missed this so much, Hogwarts is my home,' Hermione spilled out.

'What jobs would you propose? I presume I would be replacing Professor Slughorn?'

McGonogall took her spectacles from her face and laid them on the desk in front of her, glad that they were willing to take on the jobs.

'Naturally, potions would be the most obvious choice for you, but that job isn't just Potions. You would be Head of Slytherin as well, and I hope that might attract some new pupils, because it seems that the sorting hat is being asked to avoid that house because of the war, and the reputation Slytherin had. For you, Hermione, I would give you the choice, as I know your passion for both subjects, and I would point out that either position would merit you being granted Head of Gryffindor, but tradition would rather you took the position of Transfiguration.'

She had laid out her plans successfully so far. She just wondered if they would agree with her idea of the appointment to History of Magic.

'The appointment I made for History of Magic was based on knowledge and grades, because she is very knowledgeable in the subject. Ms. Luna Lovegood has accepted the job.'

Draco knew she was good at that subject, but wouldn't she go on tangents about weird creatures that didn't actually exist. Whilst Hermione couldn't have thought of anyone more qualified. Over the time she had spent working and socializing with Luna since Hogwarts, the more she realized that a lot the tangent was a front purely to watch people's reactions. Few understood this, but those who did always found it amusing and intriguing as they began to watch too.

So as they made their way up to Hermione's mothers' room, they realized they would have to resign to Harry the following morning, and their stomach's bubbled at the realization that they would be returning here, returning home.


	8. Meeting Temptation

**Meeting Temptation**

Just a little smut chapter for you guys! I know progress has been slow, and I apologize, but there have been several family deaths lately and the wills have been complex, requiring lots of travel to the Netherlands. My apologies once again, Hogwarts_Heroine. Enjoy! (Oh, and I don't own HP, you think if I did I would be sitting here? I would be busy being outrageously rich!)

'So what's this meeting about?' Draco asked Hermione who was leaning up against the wall waiting for her fiancée to get ready. They had just come out of the Ministry Gym and as per usual Hermione had got changed the quickest, rolling her eyes at Draco as he dragged it out, obviously not looking forward to the meeting they were conned into going to by Harry.

'Who knows' Hermione shrugged and turned her head to observe him putting on his suit jacket and glanced down at the knee length faux woolen dress she was wearing with a smirk on her face, before she licked her lips and looked back at him.

'So' Draco said slowly as he looked behind him at the door before standing in front of Hermione and pressing one of his knee's between her legs, making them part slightly before pressing his lips to hers, running one hand up her thigh, the other pressed against the locker next to her. 'Do you think Harry would miss us?'

Hermione smirked into his lips as his hand went higher and pressed against her centre making her moan loudly into his mouth. Draco then broke away and Hermione's smirk grew as something registered in his brain. She wasn't wearing any underwear.

'Come on then' Hermione whispered as she moved away from him and walked across the room to the other set of doors, glancing at Draco's crotch as she did so and inwardly giggling when she saw the beginnings of a bulge.

'Apparently it's a very _long_ meeting'

When Hermione walked into the meeting room she saw that the desks were spread out in rows of four, starting at the front and working their way back to where she was standing. She glanced around the room and saw that everyone who was meant to be there was already seated, and the only seats left were the four at the back. Hermione smirked and went to sit herself on the chair in the corner of the room just as Draco walked in behind her, his face slightly flushed, although she didn't know whether it was from his arousal or his rush to get to the meeting.

He spotted Hermione and she patted the seat next to her, a jolt of pleasure shooting through her when she saw Draco lick his lips and walk over, a predatory look on his face.

'Right at the back?' he whispered to her as he sat down and reached over to place his hand on her thigh but Hermione shot her hand out and shook her head.

'Oh I don't think so' she muttered and let his hand go.

'Right at the back in the relative darkness?' Draco asked quietly with a smirk on his face but the man at the front of the room started to talk and everyone in the room fell silent.

Draco tried to focus on the man at the front of the room, but his mind kept wandering to the beautiful woman sitting next to him. The beautiful woman who was sitting next to him wearing no underwear. The beautiful woman who was sitting next to him, wearing no underwear, who was also his rather pregnant fiancée.

He felt his trousers tighten even more and shifted slightly in his seat, seeing Hermione glance at him out of the corner of his eye, a devilish smirk on her face.

'Something wrong Mr. Malfoy?' she questioned and Draco shook his head.

'No' he managed to reply quietly without taking his eyes off the man at the front, even though the words weren't registering in his ears.

Hermione grinned to herself and shifted in her seat so the dress rode up her legs a bit more, showing a bit extra thigh than before, and started to chew on the end of her pen. She heard a slight groan from Draco and she turned her head with an innocent look on her face. She saw Draco's chest was rising and falling quicker than it normally did and the bulge in his trousers was larger than before.

Hermione reached down and rested one hand on her own thigh and crossed her legs, trying to get a bit more friction to help her own arousal. Both wizards were grateful that the room was quite large and dark, otherwise someone might have noticed their distraction and the small moan Hermione let out.

Draco glanced at Hermione and saw that she was looking down at the piece of paper in front of her, trying to focus on it, so he reached down and rested his hand on her thigh. Hermione shifted slightly and the dress rode up her thighs even more and she gripped Draco's hand in hers and moved it away, a sly smirk on her face.

'Hermione please' Draco whispered as he moved his chair inconspicuously closer to her 'I need to touch you'

'Well' Hermione drew out this word and leant closer to him, her hand brushing the front of his trousers, making him automatically thrust up slightly into her touch 'You're going to have to wait until later'

'Can't wait' Draco breathed as he lowered his head further and rested his hand on her inner thigh making Hermione draw in a sudden breath and part her legs slightly 'Neither can you by the feel of it'

Hermione blushed in the darkness of the corner but pushed his hand away again.

'I can wait'

A very long half an hour later and Draco wasn't sure what the meeting was about. In that half an hour he had managed to think of several different scenarios, all of them ending up with Hermione writhing under him and moaning his name. This didn't help with his arousal and several times he had almost lost it there and then but managed to think of something else just in time.

He knew Hermione was aroused by the way she was breathing and the fact that every now and then her hand moved to her thigh, he knew she wanted to relieve some of her arousal herself and that made him aroused even more. If there was one thing Draco Malfoy loved more than making love to the woman next to him, it was watching her touch herself.

Even the thought of it made him want to come and he lowered his head as a small moan escaped his lips. Hermione turned her head to look at him and leant forward slightly, once again her dress rode up her thighs, this time leaving nothing to the imagination and Draco bit his lip hard as his erection strained against his trousers. He wanted her so badly.

He ran his eyes around the room, everyone was facing the front, and each row was quite far apart from the one in front and behind. Then he observed the lighting and saw most of it was centered on the front and middle of the room, he smirked when he realized he could reach down and…

He stopped when he heard a low moan from next to him and he looked at his lover to see her with one finger inside herself. His throat went dry and he almost came there and then but he gripped the table in front of him hard before reaching down to his own arousal.

'Don't you dare' Hermione whispered quietly as she shook her head 'That's for me'

'Hermione please' Draco begged, his voice strained and quiet and he bit his lip to stop himself moaning loudly when Hermione added another finger and her eyes fluttered shut, her loose hair falling to frame her face as her breathing became more erratic.

Draco's breathing was coming in short gasps as well as he reached down and inserted one of his own fingers into her, smiling when she bucked against him and extracted her own from inside her. Draco smirked at her and reached down to suck on her fingers, drawing moans from both of them.

He added another finger to her and knew she was so close when he felt her clench around his fingers and her grip on his thigh tightened as he turned her face and buried it in his shoulder, biting down hard as she shuddered and came. Her shout muffled by his shirt. Draco's erection strained against his trousers as he removed his fingers from her and glanced at the front of the room, chuckling slightly as he realized that no one had seen or heard anything. Just how interesting was this meeting?

'God Draco' Hermione whispered shakily as she moved away from him and pulled her dress down slightly, biting her lip as he licked his fingers, a large smirk on his face as he did so.

'We'll now take a break for twenty minutes' the most interesting thing the man at the front of the room had said brought them back to earth and they glanced at each other before standing up and trying not to look in a hurry as they rushed from the room.

Draco pushed Hermione up against the wall of the toilet and she fumbled with the belt of his trousers as he attached himself to her neck, marking her as his as he nipped and licked at her sensitive spot, making Hermione moan and lean her head back. She managed to undo his trousers and went to pull them and his boxers down but Draco broke away with a lot of willpower and covered her hands with his.

'Not here' he panted as he kissed her again 'You're worth more than a quick shag in a toilet. He always said what he thought when he was aroused and that was one of the things Hermione loved about him.

'But I need..'

'Not here please' Draco begged her as he rested his forehead on hers and did his trousers up 'You'll thank me when we get home to a nice' he kissed her neck 'warm' he ran his hand down her chest and squeezed one of her breasts making her moan 'bed'

'Take me home then Draco' Hermione whispered into his ear and he grinned as he grabbed her hand and dragged her to the car floo. All thoughts of the meeting going from their mind as they rushed to get home.


	9. Letters from Lucius

Letters from Lucius

Yah, yah, yah. I know, doesn't belong to me… its all JK's! But please, any new characters are MINE! So all of the kids are mine… if that's allowed? Hope you enjoy, I owe you some chapters, and I have a few days off! Oh, and I am dedicating this chapter to someone whose inboxed review of all my stories made me deliriously happy! Thank You so Much to Kinjirareta Ai. I would also love to thank you all individually because every read, every review, every favourite and alert make me overjoyed! But there are so many of you, so you'll have to settle for a group THANK YOU ALL! =D (Slightly hyper, as some of my poetry was published)

It was mid October, leaves had fallen to the ground, forming crisp clumps that practically begged to be jumped upon. It was beautiful in their home, looking out of the large bay windows onto the tree-lined street. The blustery wind meant they went out nicely wrapped up, and Hermione knew how handsome Draco looked in his scarf and coat, and was so pleased that he was hers.

They walked down the street, hand in hand, giggling at their little inside jokes and enjoying each other's company. They spent time with Narcissa, when she came to stay, helping them to choose which room was to be the nursery, and they finally came to the decision of the smallest bedroom, although still fairly large, was conveniently right next to theirs.

Hermione could imagine how lovely it would be to watch their baby boy whilst he slept. Draco had a feeling that they might be a little tired, but kept his thought to himself, because he knew it would be a beautiful sight.

'Hermione. I love you, forever. You know that?'

She grinned, nodding and kissing him tenderly on the lips.

'I can face everything with you, nothing can stop us.'

She pondered why he was mentioning this, and to her questioning look, he replied.

'I just wanted to tell you how much I love you.'

'Words can't describe love Draco,' she whispered, clasping his hand once more.

Knowing that they only had until next September at the Ministry suited them both, they had informed Harry, and he had respected their decision, especially since Hermione was still interested in being a large part in the anti-prejudice movement, and her face and name alone added a lot more pressure onto those who would rather brush the issue to the side.

The key issue now was Hermione's maternity leave. She seemed content to go to work until the baby arrived, and would likely have to be dragged to hospital then. But Draco was desperate for her to be off her feet, and just to try and 'enjoy,' in this case meaning 'not die,' in the final few months of pregnancy.

The wedding preparations were done and dusted, their dress had been charmed to fit her perfectly, and Draco thought she looked absolutely beautiful in it. He couldn't wait to see her walking down the aisle, to him, so they could promise themselves to each other until their death day.

Draco was sitting in his office, working on some paperwork, he and Hermione were going out with some of the guys from his office after work, so he wanted to get it all done, when he heard a gentle knock on his door.

He called them in, and was surprised to see Harry. Why had Harry knocked on his door? Well, he supposed, it's Harry – he is very polite.

The Minister sat down, waiting for Draco to do the same, and put an envelope in front of him.

'It came from Azkaban. I have asked Hermione to come down here, I would suggest you wait until she arrives to open it.'

Eerie thoughts echoed through his head. Was his father dead? Was he injured? Did he care? No. This was the man who beat him, subjected him to Voldermort. This was the man who ensured his torture occurred, without the Dark Lord, he needed to protect Hermione and Oscar. The sooner this man died, the better in his opinion. It seemed as if the moment had arrived.

Harry smiled when Hermione came thought the door, he adored the way his best friend protected Draco. She looked very strong and guarded, not knowing what this was about but her instincts telling her it was nothing good, yet soft and worried about her fiancée.

She nodded a greeting to Harry and then pulled a chair up beside Draco, clasping his hand as he pulled the letter forward. His eyes stared at the imposing letter for a few moments then shook his head in slight defeat.

'I can't open it, can you, please?' He asked Hermione, knowing that this was wrong, she was pregnant, wasn't he supposed to be strong?

She nodded with a small smile and opened the envelope. Little flecks of paper falling gently over his desk, he felt as if everything was in slow motion.

'_Dearest Draco, Hermione and Oscar (to be)_

_I am writing to you from my cell in Azkaban, knowing that you will probably have ripped this letter up, and I would deserve it. I was the worst father I could have been, I did not understand how to take care of a child or a teenager, and then a man. For this, no apology will ever be enough._

_I know that you have been engaged to Miss Granger, soon to be Mrs. Malfoy, for a while now, and I want to let you know that I am proud that you overcame the rubbish I brought you up with. She is living proof that ethnic cleansing is stupidity, she is the smartest witch of our time, and in fact, any time judging by her cool intellect and her intensely amazing NEWT results. _

_She is probably reading this to you now, and I want to say just this Miss Granger. I will love you as my own, not in the cruel horrid way I treat Draco, that was unforgivable, and I cannot express with words nor actions how much I regret that, but I know you will always keep him going, even when times aren't as good. Thank you, Miss Granger, for saving my son. He is a great man, and you are a great woman – a match made by Merlin, no?_

_Draco, I understand you and your fiancée are expecting a baby, a baby boy? My first grandson. I understand that you won't want me anywhere near, but please, allow me to see some pictures at least, and maybe I could send him a present on his birthday and for Christmas._

_I thought I should let you know that Ronald Billius Weasley has met with several injuries upon arrival, thanks to many prisoners and guards who do not appreciate someone who tries to kill a pregnant woman and war hero, and her fiancée._

_I myself know that there is no injury that could compensate, and know of your hatred of violence Miss Granger, so refrained from doing anything myself. If you wish it so, I shall make it so he can never function again – at the click of your fingers._

_I am coming up for parole, and although it seems unlikely I will get it, I want to get out of here. Not because I don't deserve to be in here… I of course deserve that more than anyone else, but because I have changed, and I know that you will not believe me, but these words are coming from my heart, something that has hardly been used. _

_If I am granted parole, please be assured that I will not meet our family if you do not wish. I will find a place to live somewhere else, away from them if that is your decree, but please, I love you all, and hold you all dear to me. Good wishes from your father, father in law, and granddad._

_Yours Truly,_

_Lucius Malfoy'_

She looked up, seeing Draco's shocked face. She looked down at the parchment once more, and saw little translucent patches; she stared carefully and realized what they were. Tear stains. Lucius Malfoy indeed meant these words, because nothing had ever made him cry before, she knew this from Draco.

'What a load of bollocks, I will go to the hearing myself to ensure he isn't freed, as if he means any of that,' Draco ranted, furious at this letter.

'Draco,' she placed a calming hand on his shoulder, 'there are tear drop marks on this.'

His eyes widened with shock. His father, that man, he meant these words? But these words were soft, loving, begging. That was not Lucius Malfoy. No. That man could not change. Surely not?

But he knew these words were from his father, and deep down, although a submersible may be required, he knew they were true. He looked up in Hermione's eyes, full of love, and he let the tears fall from his grey eyes.

After all, it was him who gave the nod to Narcissa's idea to rebel against the Dark Lord, tell him Harry was dead. They had played a massive part in defeating him, and that should not be underestimated.

He felt so scared, so lost, why did this man say these things? The man who had done all those things to him… and worst of all, it sounded like he had changed. He knew that Hermione thought so, and he knew that she was one of the most wary people he had ever known. Her instincts had never been wrong before. And he knew in his heart, that they weren't wrong now.

Yet he didn't feel strong enough to reply to the letter, even looking at it drained him. She held him close, laying a gentle kiss on his forehead.

'Oh Draco,' her emotion easily displayed in her voice, and he knew her eyes would be large and sad, 'You don't have to do this by yourself. I will be here for you forever.'

He nodded, subtly wiping the tears from his face with a handkerchief.

'You think we should reply?'

She puzzled, what answer did he want, he decided to go with a virtue – the honest one.

'Honestly Draco? Yes, I think we should reply, telling him how we feel about this, and where we stand. It sounds as if he actually cares about his family now, and he doesn't seem to sound sarcastic or dangerous, and let's face it, he didn't bother hiding that in the past.'

He nodded, understanding her view.

'Yes, that's one thing he was. He was always truthful about being dangerous and arrogant. He never lied to his family, Hermione. We knew that Voldermort came first with him.'

And with that, they drew out a piece of parchment and a quill, formulating their response to the Malfoy elder.


End file.
